Saturn Montgomery
Saturn Montgomery '(サターンモンゴメリー ''Satān Mongomerī) is a playable fighter exclusive to the game Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. He was one of the six initial characters announced for the installment. He is voiced by Hiroki Shimowada. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, he also goes by the moniker '''Conflicted Coalescence. Biography He is age 16 and was born on October 30. Saturn was always a bashful child who didn't know his actual caretakers very well, and was placed in an orphanage not long after they died from natural causes. Even when surrounded by other, more approachable kids, he normally struck better conversations with the invisible air than his peers. This resulted in the children calling him "weird" amongst other adjectives, but they never intended on mentally maltreating the guy. Although it was against the rules to set foot outside the institution, Saturn did just that on the night of his twelfth birthday. He snuck into the cemetery that held his real parents' graves, speaking to them as if they were there physically, and prayed for their return. But as he was ready to exit the boneyard, a gigantic seed sprouted from the ground. "Do you want your precious family back," the plant asked the adolescent. The boy nodded yes in response, yet right when the wish was about to be granted, this seed placed a curse on Saturn instead. Bleeding from the gums and in great pain, the young lad dropped to the deck. He miraculously survived! However, when he woke up, he was no mere human. He received the DNA of a devil: the skill to fly via black wings, being able to shoot powerful beams from his newly-developed horns, etc. Mortified by this revelation, he left the orphanage for good and went into hiding. '' ''Now a teenager, Saturn more or less remains modest. He is respectful, but extremely mousy – principally around girls. He has no bad bone in his body and doesn't like to murder, though his recent demonic urges make it hard for him to avoid killing outright. To get around this, he prefers ending his matches as quick as possible, all the while having no malice towards opponents. He enjoys structures that pass for high ground (e.g. lighthouses) and has an interest in reading and understanding philosophy. During the events of CR, the sponsor of a grand fighting tournament sent out an invite to him as well as many other combatants. Whilst he might not like massacres, Saturn is willing to enter the tourney if it means learning to control his monstrous side and opening up to strangers. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"N-Nice to meet you!" *"Umm... Uhh..." *"G-Got it!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"S-Sorry about all that! Err.. I've got somewhere to soar off to." *"You stared at my wings funny, so I beat your face in. ...H-Hopefully you're not seriously hurt." *"Ngh...! I've... got to keep... suppressing it!! Pardon me...!" *"Gah! What's up with that look!? I-I-I only wanted to win, truly!" *"Occasionally, d-d-dealing with skyscrapers is fun. Y-Y-You think so, too, right?" *"Why is it that my adversary fights? More to the point, w-why do I keep on battling?" *"ANYONE WHO STEPS UP TO THE PLATE WILL DIE BY MY HAND!!! ...W-Wait, what?!" *"The next time we m-m-meet, we should be f-friends." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cosmos Raid-only characters